You're Regrettable
by eagle9966
Summary: Sanji has trouble even getting out the door because, that's where he has to face all of his regrets, but with a beating from his father and a support group, can he get better, even when the green haired man makes him want to go back down the old road? Zosan, kinda bad summary, Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Gray World

"Oi eggplant, don't forget, we have that party Saturday!" Zeff yelled from the kitchen.

Sanji, who was in the middle of putting on his shoes, sighed "I know old man, remind me everyday why don't-cha! I'm picking up the groceries today!"

"Do you have the list?"

Sanji stood up and grabbed his work bag, small blue bag. "Yes" he replied and made sure he had his keys.

"Remember to get the good Sauce!"

"What else would I get?!" Sanji snapped his hand on the door knob

"And get an ashtray!"

That caught Sanji off guard

"Why a ashtray? You don't smoke, and I always go outside!"

"Smoker is coming remember!" Zeff shouted "We need one for that guy."

"Fine fine. Be back later!" Sanji said as he opened the door

"Good luck Egg plant" Zeff said in a calm, strangely warm tone.

And quickly Sanji closed the door behind him. He knew his old man meant well, but it made him feel weak. He walked down the inside stairs that separated the shared apartment and the Baratie. He slowly made his way through the empty restaurant, awaiting the change of atmosphere.

He stood at the doors, willing himself to exit them, but failing. 'Weak' ran through his mind. "Come on, you can do this." he told himself, then with one great stride he left the building. And he felt the change. Not just the cold morning and crisp air, but the whole change, from a loving atmosphere of safety, to a cold, dead world of regrets.

'Weak'

Sanji shook his head and walked towards the train stop. On the walk he took in the scenery spring mornings. Some snow still hung around, melting in the brilliant sun. warming Sanji's black T-shirt and forest camo pants. 'Probably three years old now' Sanji thought to himself as he looked at his clothes. Then he returned his gaze to his path, a simple side walk, light gray, cracks with grass and moss, trees on one side growing back their leaves and a tall and diverse array of streets and buildings backing the trees. On the other side, the ocean, to be more correct a river that leads into the ocean. So Blue, empty, full, unexplored, peaceful, chaotic. No matter how hard Sanji tried nowadays, he couldn't romanticize the ocean like he used to. His mind kept getting in the way. Before long his route changed into a tree less, water less alley way, and he emerged on a platform for the city train. As he walked onto it he found a bench and went to sit. He watched a train going the opposite direction of where he needed to go zoom off with its passengers. And he waited. While he waited his fingers traced over a pack of cigarettes in his pants pocket.

"Mind if I sit down next to you?" a polite young man's voice asked him, and without looking Sanji simply got up and walked a few paces away.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make to get up." The voice said out

Sanji didn't respond, and soon enough the man sat down in the bench. Sanji considered if he had time to light one up, and got so far as to pull out the pack, then the train came into the station, slowly, and slowly, then stopping. Sanji walked towards it and waited for an old woman that was getting off, then he got on to the mostly empty train. Most people headed into downtown for work and other stuff at 8 in the morning, but Sanji was heading away from that.

He moved himself toward the window seat and watched as life flew by, green, gray, glass, steel, people, things…

'7 stops' Sanji thought as he went over the directions in his head again. 'then a left, walk till baking road, and then it's the third…'

"Mind if I sit down?" A velvet voice broke Sanji from his thoughts. He heard the strain in the voice to make it sound so nice. He internally chuckled to himself and looked up, his breath hitched. Regret stinging in his chest.

"I thought it was you" the voice said sitting down "glad I found you. Want to get together again sometime?"

"I don't do that" Sanji replied pushing himself away as much as possible. Obviously his point didn't get across as the man moved closer. Touching hips and laying a arm around Sanji. Sanji turned to mouth off to the intrusive man and was met by a puppy dog stare and a jutted out lower lip "Not even for me?" the man said sadly, then he moved in too close for Sanji's comfort "But it was so fun" he sounded out seductively.

"Yeah… my stop is coming up" Sanji said as the train started moving again. He made a move to stand, as did the other man.

"Then we still got some time, give me your number"

"No" Sanji said bluntly

"Then I'll give you mine" The man went to grab a pen that hung in his pocket

"Don't you understand no?" Sanji said and moved past him, making his way to the doors

"Hey, wait up" the man quickly caught Sanji's arm "Just give me a chance, how about a drink?"

"Dude just leave me alone" Sanji shook off the offending arm and tried to get to the doors again. He felt the train start to slow down.

"Hey come on, I just want to-"

THUNG…

The sound of flesh hitting metal sounded quietly in the space for such a strong impact.

Sanji turned around, after the initial shock washed away, he saw a tan arm, head level for sanji extending from its owner to the opposite wall of the train, blocking the man from pursuing Sanji.

Sanji traced the arm up to the face that it owned to and found a head full of… moss staring at him.

The train came to a stop and the doors opened and Sanji turned away silently thanking the man and he left the train, ignoring the other mans cries for him to come back. As soon as the train left Sanji took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth and then searched his pockets for his lighter, quickly finding it he lit the stick up and inhaled, the nicotine calming him. Looks like he had a lot of walking to do.

…

"Hey Zoro, why'd you stop me like that, it was a total cock block." Ace looked up at Zoro while the said man brought his arm back to his side.

"The guy said no like 3 million damn times, I didn't want you to get arrested for being an obsessed stalker Ace. Besides, I think I know him. He looked familiar."

"Ugh, look I'm happy to come with you for this thing, but unlike you, I don't see what we have as a problem. I'm just here to be your buddy." Ace replied leaning against the opposite wall.

"What do you mean happy to come along, Marco practically killed you to make you go."

"Yeah well, now I'm happy to come along, forget about before, all that matters is what I think now"

Zoro chuckled to himself "That's part of the reason your going you know."

Ace slumped a little defeated "Yeah, shut up Zoro, big green meanie"

…

Sanji, jogging now, turned down a street. "Third on the right, third on the right, ah there" he jogged up to the plain looking building and looked for a door. Quickly finding it he entered, as quietly as he could and went through a small arch styled door way into the meeting room.

"ah, and that's everyone, glad you could make it" a guy with a clip board seated in the circle of chairs and faces said with a bright smile. "Feel free to grab some coffee and doughnuts, we are going to begin shortly."

Sanji went to the coffee table, not really looking at anybody, feeling a bit embarrassed being there, he quickly poured himself some straight black coffee and looked at the small selection of fixings for it that they had, opting for a generous amount of half and half milk, and a slight amount of chocolate syrup he grabbed a stick and started to stir it and took a seat. Looking around briefly his eyes caught green. At first he thought it wasn't anything, but then his mind caught up making a connection and his eye darted back to the man, who just so happened to be starting at him. That damn hair, it was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Sanji looked down into the man's eyes, gray or silver. From the distance it was hard to tell. Sanji smiled slightly.

The man smiled back, then his focus was diverted by a blacked haired friend who sat down next to him.

'its him…' Sanji thought to himself and hid his face, hoping to not be seen, but of course…

"Oh hey, it's the blonde from the train, Zoro check it out" Ace said loudly into the room "Dude give me your number!"

Sanji bit his lip, and then saw the green haired man smack his friend in the head.

"Okay folks, let's get started here, I see that we have three new members, would one of you like to start us off? Give us your name and condition. And whatever you're willing to share with the group, safe space" The clip board guru as Sanji called him mentally started off.

"Sure" the black haired, freckled man said "I'm Ace, people call me a sex addict, including my boyfriend, who nearly killed me to get me here, but I just think that my philosophies are to enjoy life to the fullest, we don't have much time, so what's the use of morals. I know who I love, and nothing is gonna make me leave them. But on the other hand I get hated on for sleeping around, things like whore, and slut get passed around a lot, even by the friends I consider to be family. Personally I think I'm freed. I don't place any importance on the society rule of faithfulness. I don't date my one night's, I just fuck them, then leave, maybe fuck them again after that" Ace paused and sent a wink to Sanji, who simply sighed internally at the suggestive gesture. "But love and sex are different things. I don't confuse them, I love who I love, and I find sexy who I find sexy. But never the less people pressure me to conform, and if it's worth them to threaten my love, then I guess I will, because I place faith in love."

"Thank you, that was insightful Ace, how about you?" the clip board guru pointed to the man on Aces right, the green haired man.

"Sure" the man said sitting up a little

Sanji unconsciously leaned forward

"I'm Zoro, and I'm a recovering sex addict, 50 days without a slip" they were some claps from the crowd, Sanji included. "and I attend these groups to keep it that way. I found it extremely hard, and still do find it hard to form bonds with people on an emotional level, the hardest level being romantic feelings."

"And how has that affected your life?" the clip board man asked

"Well, besides from my father and sister, and a few friends I have nothing, when my condition first started I had a healthy life, plenty of friends, good standing job the whole nine, and now I'm back at square one. So I guess you could say pretty extreme. It's hard for me to even go home, like when I walk in the door I get flooded with all my regrets and the despair I caused on my family and the strain I put on friendships. It's just… like getting punched in the chest. All the air gets knocked out of you and you go light headed." Zoro finished slowly, solemnly

"Mmm, I'm sorry to hear that Zoro, and what about you?" the group leader turned to Sanji, who was staring at Zoro intrigued, and… connected… "Sanji?"

Sanji snapped out of his trance when he heard his name, but quickly recovered "Yeah sure, I'll go next. My name is Sanji, and I'm a Sex addict, I recently sought out help and was pointed to this group by a friend."

"And how has your condition affected your life?"

"Horribly. See my condition is that I fall for people quickly, and a endless stream of heart break and one sided love drove me to find comfort where ever it was, which well, most of the time was just physical, but I used it like a shield, and I leapt for more. Driving myself deeper into the pit. Until one day my father just kicked my ass tell I understood what I was doing, honestly at home is the only place that has color for me, true color. And every morning that I have to leave it's like I hit a rock wall. Once I leave the house… it's just regrets, and mistakes, and gray."

Sanji finished and closed his eyes. When he opened them up he found the gray/silver eyes of the moss headed man, who nodded at him. The rest of the meeting went by in a blur the twelve or so many others introduced themselves, then the clipboard guru shared his story of losing his house, and job and nearly losing his wife because of his obsessive condition for hookers. Then he shared a story of his recovery, how he still had his wife, he got a new job, he has kids now. And so on. Then the meeting was brought to a close. The group leader held the door for everyone and wished everyone the best.

…

"Well that guy can sure talk" Ace said while him and Zoro walked towards the train stop

"Respect please, a lot of these people have lost a lot" Zoro said walking beside him

"I'm just saying, an hour on house and wife and kids, the inspirational story should not be that long."

Zoro remained silent as they emerged on the platform, his eyes quickly finding golden locks of hair. Then Ace's arm wrapped around his shoulders "Whatcha looking at? Blondy?"

"None of your business" Zoro said keeping a neutral face and shrugging off the arm.

"Oh, you find him sexy don't you?" Ace smirked "Can't blame you, but I call dibs"

"I don't find him sexy, just… intriguing"

"What cause you guys are like opposites? Ani't that a cliché for recoveries?" Ace mocked

"You watch too much T.V. if you can find clichés in support groups." Zoro finally fully turned to Ace

"How do you know it ani't first hand knowledge?" Ace dared

"Cause I know you better then that" Zoro smiled

"Yeah I wouldn't be going to them, but maybe they get my motor running if you know what I mean." Ace waggled his eyebrows.

"As surprising as it is for me to think this, I think you're above that. Even with all your disrespect"

"Man, you just insulted me and put me on a pedestal, impressive, very nice Zoro, didn't think you could do that"

"I'm smarter than you think Ace" Zoro said turning back to the blond who was now smoking, then back to where he heard the train coming.

"So you gonna to talk to him?" Ace asked as they walk forward, awaiting the train

"Maybe… if I was someone else." Zoro said simply and emotionless "But I'm me, so no."

"Cool… maybe I can get laid before work." Ace said as they boarded the train "Im going to talk to him now, see ya"

Zoro simply grabbed the back of Ace's shirt to hold him there "Sorry, Marco's orders." He said unapologetically when Ace glared at him.

…

TBC

So new story, I don't know when I'll get started on more chapters but let me know what you guys think of this one. Im trying to challenge myself and I figured this set up would be a good challenge. Also I want to get plenty of thoughts on if they are believable characters or not, so Reviews are much appriacted!


	2. Chapter 2

…If It Works…

Sanji departed the train, both hands filled with shopping bags. As the train left he set the bags down and lit himself a cigarette, and checked his wrist watch

"Jesus, that took forever" Sanji looked away from the clock that read stated it was well past 11 in the morning.

He quickly picked the bags back up and started at a brisk pace back down the path he came. Occasionally he would throw a glance to the river, or dodge an oncoming person, giving them a wide berth. And before long the Baratie came into view in the distance.

As he got closer a cold wind wisped at him, and he started to speed up. Faster and faster as his mind got clouded with faces and smells, sounds… and the single word repeating.

'Regret… regret…regret. Regret. Regret,regret,REGRET!' his mind yelled at him until he whipped into the side entrance of the Baratie. He slid to the floor, placing the bags safely at his sides as he balled up and put his forehead on his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs.

A small tear ran down his cheek, dangling at his jaw line, as if getting ready to fall.

"Oi, Eggplant, you alright?"

Sanji quickly looked up, wiping away the tear, "Yeah, long walk home."

He watched as his father's face shaped into concern. The kind of face that basically said 'bullshit'

"Did the meeting go well?" Zeff asked, leaving alone what Sanji didn't want him pressing

In response Sanji smiled and leaned his head against the door, dropping one elbow onto his knee and extending the other leg out so that it lay flat. "Yeah, it was… it felt good to open up a bit" Sanji skipped over that green haired man, although part of him wanted to ask Zeff if he knew who it was, but he was scared of what the answer could be.

"Good" Zeff offered a small smile "Well get your lazy ass off the ground and put those groceries away before they go bad, and you're late for work!" Zeff's face turned to one of annoyance

Sanji felt the atmosphere return to a warm one, even if the warm one was a lot of yelling and annoyance, it was comfortable. "Oi, cant you give me a minute to relax damn old fart!"

Sanji quickly got up and grabbed the bags, heading upstairs to their family fridge.

"Relax? You are late for work you brat, and you're asking for a minute to relax! Ballsy little… hurry up!"

"I'm going I'm going, don't give you're self a heart attack yelling old geezer!"

Yeah, warm and comfortable, and annoying.

…

*door slam*

"huh…?" Zoro slowly opened one eye and looked at the early morning sun. He took his hands off the back of his hand and sat up, only to find himself on the roof of his dad's house.

"Oh yeah…" he said to himself before a car motor caught his intention, he scooted over to the edge of the roof and saw his dad's car backing out of the drive way. It honked at him, and in return he rose one hand in a wave stand still wave. And watched as it drove off.

"Must be 9" Zoro said to himself as he thought back to his dad's job.

Zoro was just making himself comfortable again when his stomach growled at him, letting oh so graciously know that he was hungry.

"Fine." He opened his eyes back up and crawled over to the open attic window, also known as his room. Taking in a few deep breaths Zoro calmed his nerves

'It's just a room, just a room' he repeated, then taking in a big breath he swung himself in, and immediately flopped face first onto his bed.

Staying still for a moment, Zoro slowing released his breath and lifted his head. And before long he stood up and made his way for the door. And upon opening he felt a cool wind prickle his skin, giving him goose bumps. But he knew better to think it was the cold doing that. As he made his way to the kitchen he rubbed his arms in a futile attempt to smooth his skin.

Upon finding the fridge he also found a paper note magnetized to its door. Plucking it he read the short note;

_'__Zoro, remember to come to the party today 12 sharp, and pick up a wine as a gift, one of these three would do nicely…'_

Zoro skipped over the names, knowing he wouldn't remember them and he would just have to take the note and instead skipped down a little bit

_"__I left some money on the table for it, remember to wear something nice, love dad"_

Zoro looked at the table and saw a small pile of bills, he then pocketed the note and got out some milk. Taking a few swigs of it he put it back then grabbed the left over sausage on the stove and made his way to the bathroom on the ground floor to get ready for his day.

…

*ding ding ding*

Zoro stepped into the store and was welcomed by a greeter

"Hello and welcome to river side wines"

Zoro looked at him and smiled "thanks, can you help me?"

"Of course what do you need help with?"

Zoro pulled out the note and folded it to only show the wine names "Can you tell me if you have any of these, and where they would be?"

"Of course" the man leaned in a read the names then frowned "Well we don't have the first two, but the third one should be in a red wax on the back shelf" the Man said helpfully and pointed to the back of the shop.

"Thanks" Zoro said and walked further into the store, moving in-between brown and auburn wood shelf's housing various wines, until he found himself down a narrow isle in the small shop nearing the back. A light chime made its way to his hears and the greeters welcome sounded out while Zoro looked for a red wax bottle. Scanning the back wall for a few moments, reading off a few of the slanted, displayed bottles names to himself, he finally found a name match and took a stride for it grabbing, then when he tried to pull the bottle off by the neck, he met resistance.

"Huh?"

"Huh.."

The second voice caught Zoro's attention and caused him to turn to his left, only to be met with a heavily breathing blonde.

"You" Zoro said smartly in shock

"You" Sanji responded, equally smart, then they both cast their glances down to the bottle they both had hold of.

"Oi, marimo, this is my bottle"

Zoro stared at the blonde with a neutral face "What was your name again?" Zoro asked staring into the blondes eyes

…

Sanji blinked a few times to make sure he heard right. "What?"

"You're the guy from the train right? And the group? I forgot your name." the green haired man responded

"um… its Sanji."

"Right right." Zoro said putting his free hand on his chin "I knew it started with a S."

Sanji closed and opened his mouth a few times, then shook his head, getting himself unconfused and refocused on what his old man woke him up to get "Can you let go of the bottle now? I kinda need it" Sanji said raising the bottle of the rack and trying to pull it towards, but the other mans grip wouldn't give a inch.

…

Zoro got out of his thoughts and returned to the bottle, his free hand going back to his side. "No, I had it first. Get another one."

"This is the last one." The blonde answer back blandly

"Then too bad I had it first" Zoro pulled it a few inches towards him before the blondes grip stopped him

"No I had it first" Sanji pulled the bottle back towards him a few inches, getting it on his side.

"Yeah right, whatever, look I need it." Zoro said trying to be diplomatic, and gently pulling it back to his side.

"Well so do I and I had it first" Sanji dragged it back to his side

"Look, I need it for a gift, my dad's seeing friends he hasn't seen in a while and needs this wine." Zoro said getting slightly ticked and dragging it to the middle.

"Shitty excuse, my dad needs it because he is hosting a party for his old friends"

They both just stared at each other for a moment. The Zoro turned and walked down a isle heading for the cashier, Sanji and bottle in tow.

"Oi, moss brain, what are you doing, let go of the bottle!"

"No, I'm going to buy it, then you'll have to let go." Zoro stated blandly, a small smirk playing on his lips. 'this blonde is kinda fun'.

"Oh, that's just… screw you I'm buying it first" Sanji briskly walked ahead of Zoro pulling on the bottle and one handedly grabbing his wallet and pulling out the necessary amount of cash.

Zoro followed suit, pulling out the wadded cash he stuffed into his pocket, then slightly more briskly walked ahead of Sanji. This continued back and forth then they both reached the counter slamming the bottle up right onto the counter and saying in unison "I would like to buy this bottle!"

Then they both growled and glared at each other, their heads basically catching fire.

"My bottle marimo"

"piss off Curly brow"

"What was that!"

"I said that your eyebrow is a curl!"

"You wanna fight kelp head!?"

"Please I'd get your ass then play darts with your brows!" Zoro shouted back.

They both blissfully ignored the cashier and greeter who both slowly shrunk back in fear.

"Ugh! You barbarian! I clearly had the bottle first!"

"In your dreams! I had it first! See my hand is at the top!"

"Well my is closer to the bottom so I set it on the counter first, which means its mine!"

"What kind of crack pot logic is that?"

"screw you, here cashier, take my money!"

"No take mine!"

Zoro and Sanji both slammed their money on the counter at the same time, causing the cashier to shrink back more.

They both passed glares at each other then at the cashier

"Well!?" they asked the poor cashier in unison

Thinking quickly the cashier took half the amount of the price from each stack of money, then printed off to receipts and handed one to each.

All three of them froze, Sanji and Zoro staring down at the receipts and the cashier, who was frozen in fearful anticipation of what would happen next…

Then after a few moments of silence Zoro smiled a shit eating grin and turned to Sanji "Its mine." He said calmly

"How?" Sanji asked back neutral faced.

Zoro's smile widened as he said; "he printed off my receipt first, so it's mine"

Then Sanji exploded "Bull shit, if anything, he printed my receipt the newest, so I'm the **newest** owner, its mine!"

Instantly Zoro's smile fell "Bull shit its mine!" Zoro grabbed the money and receipt off the counter and put it in his pocket, Sanji did the same with his.

"Mine! Sea weed!"

While exchanging shouts and insults and claims they both made their way to the exit and onto the sidewalk. Then, in the middle of one of Sanji's insults Zoro held up a finger indicating for Sanji to give him a moment. Then Zoro pulled out a phone and slide it open, expertly typing into it one handily.

"Oh green, what are you doing?" Sanji asked impatiently and none too happy to be interrupted

"Checking where I need to go" Zoro replied "Say do you know where a place called the Baratie is?"

Zoro calmly looked up and at Sanji, who he found to be in total shock and ah, his eyes wide, and jaw practically on the floor, hair frizzled, then he snapped back into reality and gave a long and exuberant sigh. "Let go marimo"

"Why?"

"Cause were going to the same place."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Nope"

Sanji turned back to Zoro "Why not?"

Zoro closed his eyes and looked forward, a small smile playing at his lips "I don't know, just don't want to let go…"

Sanji stared at him for a moment, but then Zoro continued

"You could be lying after all."

"You're a douche" Sanji said shaking himself back and started walking

"I hear that a lot" Zoro said holding the neck of the bottle and letting himself be lead.

"Good, cause you are…" Sanji lamely finished then looked away 'fuck… not again.' Passed through his mind.

…

Sanji looked up from the river and saw the Baratie in the distance, and picked up his pace, again the thoughts starting up in his head.

Zoro felt the sudden tug on the bottle as he was walking and adjusted his pace, then he cast a glance at the blonde who had his eyes laser focused on a building in the distance

"Blonde, you okay?"

"Yeah, just we are almost there"

"Ah I see." Zoro thought back to the text and then another question popped into his head. As they walked he tried to figure it out for himself but couldn't and while they walked through the parking lot towards the front doors he asked it

"I'm confused, why did we bring wine to a restaurant? Why are we even here I thought we were going to a house party."

…

Sanji who was very eager to get inside lifted his hand towards the door as they walked quicker and quicker, nearing the door "me and my dad live on the second floor, that's where the house is." Sanji quickly said they reached for the handle one step out of range when suddenly he stopped moving. Quickly searching for the cause he found it to be the other person holding the bottle, who at the current moment looked a bit paler than what he remembered.

"Oi, moss head, come one I want to go in, what's the matter?" by the second Sanji was getting worse. The chant getting louder and louder making him want to go in even more.

"It's a home…" Zoro answered deftly staring at the second floor.

Sanji's mind emptied at the statement a warm feeling washing over him. "So?"

"I have problems with homes"

That's when it clicked in Sanji's head 'Shit he mentioned that in the meeting'

"You going to be okay?" Sanji asked concerned, then the chant begun up again "I'd really like to go inside"

Zoro took a few deep breaths then exhaled "Yeah, sorry, lets go"

Sanji nodded at him then opened the door and they both entered.

A warm feeling quickly encircled Sanji, while on the other hand Zoro's skin prickled up, and he became slightly stiffer.

"This floor is just the restaurant, the stairs are over here to go up, I'm sure my dad is waiting for me, since someone made me late" Sanji glared slightly friendlier feeling at home.

"Well I'm a little early" Zoro said spying the 11:30 on the clock hung on a wall

"boohoo, let go or come on" Sanji said walking to the stairs

"Yeah yeah whatever" Zoro said following him as they ascended the spiral stairs and entered through a door.

"Back old man" Sanji said entering the room, Zoro in tow

"Oh look at that, my idiot didn't get lost"

Zoro looked up and at his dad "I thought you said 12 sharp was when it started!"

"Yeah well, I got off work early, seeing as how I called in a half day, they just gave me the day off, so I came over early" he replied

"And Smoker was so kind to ask you to bring a gift bottle of wine, we were actually laughing at it since I told Sanji over there to go get some wine, since his stupid ass forgot it." Zeff piped in

"Whatever old geezer, I got it, so here" Sanji tried to move it towards his father, half successful

"Tch, asshole, here, I got it!" Zoro said pulling it slightly towards Smoker

"Oi, let go!"

"No you let go!"

"Shut up idiots!" Zeff shouted

"Yeah the point is, that its hear" Smoker said grabbing the bottle from both their hands and placing it on the long 8 seat table.

"God, 23 and still acting like a damn brat" Zeff scoffed turning back to Smoker and their game of checkers

"Well sometimes idiots don't grow up"

"Shut up!" they both shouted in unison

"What was that?" both Smoker and Zeff turned one eye dangerously and looked at the younger men

"how about you go wait for the other guests Sanji" Zeff barked "like a proper host"

"And make yourself useful Zoro, take out there trash for them, the least you could do for the great meal that will be served."

Both of the younger mean glared daggers at their fathers while begrudgingly going to their tasks.

TBC

Okay so here is chapter two. I wanted to continue, but I'm tired and the party scene will probably be a ton of work, so I'm saving that for the next chapter, still I hope you enjoyed this insightful little chapter and reviews are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

Regrettable Reunion

Part 1/2

"Ah, Welcome to the baratie. I assume you're here for Zeff's party?" Sanji welcome the tall read headed man, and the shorter black haired boy next to him.

"Yeah Shanks says there's gonna be meat! Is it really good, he said it is, where it is! Can I have it now!?" Sanji took a step back at the barrage of questions unsure of how to answer the boy.

"uh, well…" Sanji started but was quickly interrupted

"Oi, Luffy, shut up and calm down, you're scaring the poor boy." The tall red head turned his gaze to Sanji and smiled "Sorry for that outburst, he can be a bit of a handful. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Shanks, and this is my son, Luffy. You must be Zeff's son, Sanji was it?"

Sanji quickly regained his waiter like composure and nodded "Yes, Zeff and the others are all up stairs, if you'll just follow me, I'll take you too them."

"ah, didn't know I was the last to arrive" the man named Shanks rubbed his neck and looked away "Didn't mean to hold up the party"

"Trust me, you didn't" Sanji said getting up the last few steps and opening the door, revealing the sounds of a rather energetic and rowdy party.

Shanks stopped at the top of the stair case. "Wonderful" Shanks turned slightly to his right to look at the boy. "Oi Luffy, I want you to be on your best behavior, respectful, polite, decent, and courteous. These are my oldest friends. Understood?"

"Mhh" Luffy nodded

"Good" Shanks turned back towards the door, and then with a simple step he shouted "Oi, assholes! Let's get drunk!" and the party cheered on, while both Luffy and Sanji entered the rather full room

"Oi Sanji, grabbed the kegs from the back!" Zeff shouted too him "We need more alcohol! And hurry it up!"

"Shitty old man I just got up here!" Sanji shouted back over the blaring out of date rock music

"Just do it egg plant!"

"Help him out Zoro! Useless wall crab!" Smoker shouted already half drunk and in a arm wrestling match with a pink haired woman who Sanji Vividly remembered being named Hina

"Oi!" Zoro said opening his eyes

"Don't oi me!" Smoker said back

"huh? Zoro? You're here?" Luffy bobbed up through a mix of people

"I'll help you guys!" a busty redhead said appearing by the staircase at Sanji's side

"Oh how kind! but don't worry I will do it, no need to even lift a finger my flower!" Sanji wiggled in place

"Oh Nami! You're here too!" Luffy said emerging by the stair case with Zoro unwillingly in tow by the looks of it.

"Oh hey Luffy! Zoro!" Nami replied to them happily.

"Well enjoy yourselves" Sanji started unsure of what to do with the crowd of party guests kids. "I'll go and get the kegs, anything you three may want?"

"Meat"

"Tangerines"

"Sake"

"… I see" Sanji said "Got it, be back soon"

"Oi, I'll gelp" Zoro said starting to walk down the stairs with Sanji

"Me too, im curious about this place!" Nami said joining the others on their decent

"I smell meat!" Luffy said popping his head out in front of Sanji's and smelling deeply

"Well okay then" Sanji said quickly jogging down the stairs, everyone in tow "You guys don't really have to do this you know, you are all guests" Sanji stated opening the door to the kitchen

"Shut it curly, if they say they're going to help, they're going to help" Zoro said walking in as Sanji held the door open. "So where's the booze?"

"I see, just right over here, it's down these stairs" Sanji walked over to the pantry, and in the back he opened up a cellar trap door reveling a stair case. "I'll go down first and pass them up." Sanji suggested going down the stairs

" Nami you two stay up here and grab the ones I pass up" Zoro said heading about halfway down the stair case "Ready curly"

"How many kegs to you think we'll need for them?" Sanji asked hoping to figure out who would be a light weight or not. He quickly lifted a keg up and passed it to Zoro

"Well, you know best for your old man, but Smoker will need at least his own keg" Zoro then passed it up to Luffy and Nami who dragged it up to the top of the stairs a moved it to make room

"Bellemere is a light weight, she wont need much till she lit like a light bulb" Nami added in

"Shanks gets drunk fast, but he keeps drinking anyways, he drinks a lot at parties." Luffy said thoughtfully, pulling up the second keg.

"well, that sounds like four kegs so far, damn drunks, what about the other guests, who is there?" Sanji passed up the third keg

"Mihawk, and Hina, I've got no clue about them." Zoro said helpfully

"Well that was a lot of uselessness" Sanji chuckled out dragging over another keg

"Oi arent you suppose to be nice to your party guests! Shit waiter!" Zoro sniped back

"Shishishi there kinda funny" Luffy bubbled out waiting for another keg

"Well Mihawk I know drinks wine" Nami said casually, causing all eyes to go to her. "What? I noticed what he brought; did no one else notice the high quality wines he brought? Not to mention he hasn't touched any beer that's up there yet."

"Nami-swan is so smart!" Sanji exclaimed, then gently kicked Zoro's shin "hurray up and grab this thing" he said handing off another keg.

"So that's all but that Hina woman. Anybody got an idea?" Nami asked out grabbing the keg

She was met with silence. Then Sanji spoke up

"Six kegs total then?"

"Sounds good" Zoro said back lifting the final keg.

"So who is carrying these?" Nami asked looking at the easily 75 pound kegs

"I will don't worry" Sanji said climbing all the way out and grabbed a keg lifting it over his shoulders.

"Oh Sanji youre going to hurt yourself if you do that" Nami spoke out almost motherly "Oi, ape help him so he doesn't break himself!" Nami yelled at Zoro and Luffy, who out of fear jumped into action, Zoro grabbing a keg in each arm and running after Sanji, and luffy grabbing one keg length sideways and popped it over his shoulders. And jogged after Zoro.

…

"Hurray the brats finally got the alcohol!" Zeff shouted serving up some food to the once pristine room.

Looking around Sanji set his keg down and turned towards Zeff "Old man! What the hell happened here?"

"A party, isn't obvious" the tall man known as Mihawk said appearing in front of Sanji and lifting the keg easily

"Oi this ani't a place for little kids!" Shanks commented when he saw Luffy.

"Mmm good point. Sanji keep them occupied below!" Zeff shouted from the apartment kitchen

"Shitty old man!"

…

Climbing back down the stairs after delivering the last keg he spotted the three people he was supposed to entertain.

"I'm hungry! Oi, Sanji can you cook? Like cook meat tons of meat!?"

Sanji found himself with the boy Luffy hanging around his neck drooling "Um, yes I guess I could, just get off of me!" Sanji quickly struggled to untangle himself from Luffy who turned out to be quite the stubborn… child? Necklace?

"Get off Luffy, he can't cook like that!" Sanji silently thanked Nami when Luffy finally got off pouting.

"thank you! Nami swan!" ok well maybe not silently in the end. "Anything you would like me to cook?" he asked Nami while heading into the baratie's kitchen

"Just cook a lot of meat, Luffy is a black hole for food."

"And I want beer!" Zoro half shouted after the blonde and in turn simply got a go to hell.

Sanji rolled up his sleeves and quickly got to work preparing six servings of meat, three for Luffy should be enough. Then one for everybody else, they were large servings so he wasn't worried. Spices, oils, pork, ham, chicken. And more. God damn them an who say that Sanji wasn't a great chef, for Sanji was doing four cooks worth of work all at once, not missing anything in the process.

…

Too say that Sanji undershot the amount of food it would take to fill Luffy would be putting it lightly.

Sanji simply stared at the massive amount of empty plates piled up around Luffy. 61 servings. 61! And now the brat had the audacity to be sleeping!

"Holy cow. Sanji you are a great chef!" Nami said still finishing off here first plate of food. "For someone to be able to put Luffy in a food coma like that. He is going to come back now, and beg you for more food."

Sanji simply screamed a 'oh no' in his head and slammed his head against the table.

"Hey I got us some alcohol from the cellar, here you go" Zoro said passing a beer to Nami "Oi cook, you want one?"

"Yes, thank you." Sanji took the offered beer and twisted off the cap. After a few gulps he made a sour face, and coughed into his elbow. Wiping his mouth he glared at Zoro "You had to grab the most disgusting beer in there didn't you!"

"huh?" Zoro finished his drink and looked at the bottle "Funny I didn't even taste it."

"It's fucking rancid, and as a really big alcohol percentage!" Sanji half shouted, trying to be quiet for the sleeping boy

"Well that explains that" Zoro pointed to Nami who was wobbling already and looking a bit on the sick side.

"You brute!" Sanji yelled at Zoro before rushing to Nami "Oi, you gonna be okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I think, I think I just need to lay down for a bit, is there a place where…?" he sentence trailed off as she held her stomach then burped loudly.

"Of course, here allow me" Sanji carefully picked her up and took her into the break room, and set here on the couch. "Hold on I think I have a blanket around here, oh here's a bucket" Sanji quickly ran around the room and made Nami as comfortable as he could "Do you want me to stay?" he asked trying to be comforting "Or get your mother?"

"No!" Nami suddenly exclaimed "I mean, I'm good no need to stay. I'll just sleep this off." She said closing her eyes.

"ah ok." He said then left the room quietly, only to find Zoro still at the table drinking, and Luffy snoring loudly.

"Oi kelp moron, is she 21?"

"What?" Zoro turned to him and set his bottle on the table

"Nami, is she 21?"

"No, she's still in high school"

"What! And you gave her! A delicate flower such alcohol you monster!" Sanji fumed

"Yeah, so?" Zoro responded confused

"So! She is sick now! Ugh you monster!" Sanji burst out

"Want to hang out tomorrow?"

"huh?" Sanji said dumbfounded and shocked

"Want to hang out?" Zoro repeated calmly

"how did we go from you're a monster to lets hang out?" Sanji shook his head looking for the logic

"You're intriguing; I want to get to know you better."

"How so?" Sanji asked sitting down at the table, fight forgotten

"Well, during the group meeting, you stayed as far away from people as you could, and tried not to engage in conversation unless absolutely necessary, but just now yo0u did everything you could to Feed Luffy, and take Care of Nami, as if they've been your friends for a while."

"What?" Sanji re examined his behavior "That's just because their party guests"

"Okay, fair enough, but I think there is another reason. And I think that reason is the same reason that you're talking to me right now"

"Oh, and what's that reason?" Sanji asked confused and slightly annoyed, desperately trying to push down his butterflies

"That, you like me, and they are my friends. So your mind kicks into gear and your help them. It's like you are able to form normal healthy relationships with them. Not romantic, but friendly. Am I right?" Zoro asked staring at him, with a shit eating grin

Thinking it over Sanji realized that Zoro was right about several things, which made Sanji angrier. "So what! You just want to toy with me, poke around and learn more about me like a cold hearted bastard? Fucking douche" Sanji stood and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter and made for the door.

"What, hey what did I say wrong? Sanji?" Zoro asked from the table.

…

The wall as soon as Sanji left the doors. Quickly lighting up Sanji started to feel his blood boil, the chant starting and hatred forming, 'that bastard! Thinks he can just toy with me like that!' Sanji in haled deeply then blew out the smoke.

…

Sanji entered back into the baratie quickly, but avoided the stare from Zoro.

"Oi Sanji what did I say wrong?"

"Just leave me alone prick." Sanji walked past Zoro into the kitchen, heading for the cellar

"Hey!" Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm, Causing Sanji to freeze up and turn a cold glare on Sanji " I just want to talk to you"

"Let go… Now!" Sanji steadied his breath, and moved one leg, ready to strike

Zoro looked towards his arm, then quickly let go, embarrassed.

"Never touch me again" Sanji quickly shut the door, slamming it in Zoro's face, and then leaned against it, and slide to the floor.

On the other Side Zoro stood, and raised his hand to knock, but decided against. And walked back into the dining room. Then he simply just left the baratie.

TBC

A/n: So sorry for this chapter being late and for it being bad and mostly off plot. But important plot stuff did get set up so hurray. Please review! Let me know whacha thinking bout it! And have a good week!


	4. Chapter 4

Regrettable Reunion

Part 2/2

Sanji sat there, leaning against the door unsure of what he was doing. Green hair kept popping up in his mind, something too familiar about it. Just flashes of that hair, flashes of a body, a scar. Toned and tanned skin and muscles.

"Shit, I slept with him…" Sanji said out to the room, thinking out loud, which turned out to be a mistake

"Really? With Zoro? How was he?" Nami from her couch/bed asked looking none to better than she did before.

"Huh?" Sanji's head shot up "Oh im sorry I must have forgotten you were in here. I'll leave." Sanji got up to leave rubbing his head and grabbed the door knob

"Stay, I don't want to be alone right now."

Obediently Sanji let go of the knob and turned around. Nami moved her legs in and patted the new empty space on the couch in gesture for Sanji. Who in return sat down throwing his elbows onto his knees and his face into his hand's.

"Getting straight into the 'I fucked up position' are ya?" Nami half laughed causing Sanji to smile a little bit. "Didn't think he would be that bad in the sack."

"To be honest, I barely remember it." Sanji said seriously, but was met with a fit of giggles from Nami

"Wow was it poor performance or was the overall player's stature just not up to par?"

That made Sanji laugh. "Let's say a bit of both eh?" Sanji smiled out, unsure of either since he was in a daze all those nights ago.

Nami laughed, then calmed down and gained a more empathic posture. "So whats up? Why'd you run him off like that?"

"Run him off? Well he was making assumptions and being a bit of a prick. But I didn't mean to run him off, he is a party guest."

"Don't worry about him, he just gets claustrophobic in buildings with a pissed off person in them. Probably just outside."

Sanji nodded deftly, thinking back on the meeting and what Zoro said.

"So he thinks you like him huh?"

"What?" Sanji whirled back to looking at Nami

"He ani't the quietest of speakers." She shrugged her shoulders

"Well yes he does."

"and do you?"

"Well, im not sure."

"So that's a yes?"

Sanji shook his head then looked Nami in her eyes. "Well I cant be sure, because yes I find him attractive, and yes he gives me butteflies."

"Sounds like a crush to me." Nami smiled

"But" Sanji continued "I'm a sex addict."

…

Zoro sat on a bench a little ways down the sidewalk from the baratie with a phone pressed to his ear.

_"__Messed it up with blondie good didn't cha?"_

"God damn it Ace, just put Marco on the phone will you?"

_"__jeez never want to talk to me about anything anymore… MARCO THE PHONE IS FOR YOU!"_

Before long Zoro heard the exchange with logical questions such as 'hows it for me, its your cell phone' and brilliant explanations like 'Zoro'.

_"__Get outer here then, you don't need to listen in!... hi Zoro whats up?"_

"I just need, I need to be told how much of a idiot I am, by someone who ani't a idiot."

_"__Ah so not Ace, what happened?"_

"It's this guy, Sanji, I really like him, but there are complications, I don't want to fuck this thing up."

_"__Where did you meet him?"_

"that sex addict group"

_"__Idiot"_

Zoro crouched further into himself and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "yeah I know man I know, I just don't know what to do, I already guessed that he like me, I guessed aloud and he got really mad."

_"__Well you said you met him in that group, so that means he has a sex addiction he wants to overcome and obviously you didn't help that. So here's what you do, for now leave him alone, and tell me everything you know about him."_

...

It was days after the party, and Sanji was still confused by his talk with Nami

_"__well then, be his friend if you can do that, it shows you like him enough to hang around him, and it also shows that you don't need to have sex with everyone you like."_

Her logic sounded solid, but Sanji just couldn't let himself have it that easily. There were too many what's buts if and and's in the equation for him to be sure of anything, let alone if he could be Zoro's friend, just his friend.

"Oi you getting ready?" Zeff asked rubbing his eyes to the early morning rays of sun.

"For?" Sanji turned his head away from the T.V. to look at his father

"Your group meeting this morning, did you forget about it?"

"Shit!"

Zeff guess that from the way Sanji jumped off the couch and ran for the bathroom that it was very likely that Sanji had forgotten. "Brush your teeth too!"

"What am I five? I can do that much on my own!" Sanji yelled from the bathroom

"You know it kinda feels that way, you 'forgetting' about school, and me rushing your ass out the door so you don't miss class."

"ah yes fond memories of ass kicking's" Sanji mocked, then emerged from the bathroom "There see brushed them." Sanji showed a pearly white smile as proof then went to get his shoes on.

"ah yes, very independent you are." Zeff mocked

"Damn right!" Sanji said standing up and grabbing his wallet

"Don't need me at all." Zeff stirred with a wide smile

"What are you getting at?" Sanji asked grabbing his keys and going for the door.

"Nothing, have a good day, pajama boy." Zeff burst out Laughing when Sanji looked down and saw what he was wearing

"Bastard!" Sanji shouted zooming past Zeff

…

Finally getting out of the house Sanji checked his phone. "2 minutes shit." He started to run past the trees and down the turn, as fast as he could, he saw the train opening its doors from across the platform and sprinted for it, hoping it didn't close, he heard the ding signifying that is was closing and just barely leapt in before the doors shut fully, of course, he didn't think about the cause and effect of a jump, like for example, how to stop the momentum of his body while in air.

*Crash*

"Ah, what the hell!"

"Sorry sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, shit, I was running late and I just-"

"Curly?"

Sanji froze in his heartfelt apology and looked up at green

"Kelp…"

And with that Sanji walked away towards the other end of the train car.

"Oi you come flying into me, start this grand apology then just brush me off?" Zoro said following Sanji

"To be fair, you interrupted me. You lost your chance at my apology." Sanji said finding a seat

"Fine, sorry about the other day by the way. Enjoy your day." Zoro said, still standing, then he turned and went back to where he came from on the other end of the train car.

Sanji looked after Zoro while he left, then began to mutter to himself "what the hell, suddenly he gets less stubborn? Asshole."

Before long the train came to Sanji's stop, and he got off, along with Zoro. And they both started to walk to the building. Zoro keeping his distance behind Sanji, who definitely took noticed. "Oi, what are you doing moss head?" he turned and called back, standing in place

"what do you mean, im going to the meeting." Zoro said and also stopped walking

"Yeah I know that much dimwit, but I mean why are you walking all the way back there?"

"I'm giving you your room" Zoro called back

"that ani't you though." Sanji replied

"What do you mean?"

"You are a stubborn arguing bastard, you don't give people there room until you deal with things like me crashing into you."

"You barely know me." Was Zoro's reply

"Okay, two things, one; everyone knows you well enough to know that you don't just brush that kinda thing off, and two; I'm tired of shouting so get your ass over here"

Zoro simply shrugged and jogged over to Sanji.

They started walking again, in a small silence before Sanji spoke up

"I am sorry about the train thing by the way."

"Your forgiven." Zoro replied viewing the building in sight

"You high or something?"

"What? No, I don't get high."

"you just seem overly… un you, at least the you I met in the wine shop mister I don't know you."

"Well now you know more about me. Come on we are gonna be late" Zoro said jogging into the building, soon followed by Sanji.

…

"Okay, hello everyone, glad everyone made it, today we are going to talk about healing and ways to heal today. I just want a little story from everyone, on something you wish you hadn't done, and we will learn ways to heal those 'scars', who would like to go first?"

"I will" a stranger from the crowd spoke up

Sanji politely listened through everyone's story until Zoro stood up to speak, that's when Sanji's attention was laser focused.

"To be honest, I have a lot of scars. Both physical and metaphorical, and each one has its story, its moment in my life, and I wouldn't really trade any of them off, because they have all built me, they are like stones on a path I have already walked, and will never step on again. So I don't want to heal them. I want to stop getting them, I want to learn from them and step on those stones and onto new ones. I want to learn to have connections again, with my friends, I want to form new bonds, future friends, family, hell call me ambitious but I want to have a real lover again." And with that Zoro sat back down

"Well that quite a way to look at it, and I admire your ambition. So how do you think you will be able to do these things?" the guru asked out

"Honestly, I just think practice, practice and self forgiveness, and honesty, nobody is an angel, why try to be."

"Wise word's. I wish you luck with that, and just remember we are here for you, don't move to fast. Never be afraid to ask for help or to slow down should you feel yourself straying."

"Thank you" Zoro said with a genuine smile

"You are welcome. Okay Sanji, that just leaves you. Tell us, what scar do you want to heal?"

Sanji cleared his throat, the nervousness settling in his stomach and he stood up. "I want to walk around town again, without this voice in my head calling out the worst things of me and the worst things of what I see. I want to see blue again, and red, green all the colors. I want to feel alive again; I want to have passion again, like I had. I want to daydream on a train. Or simply wave hello with a nice smile to somebody I know. I want to witness something in silence. No voice, no noise, no sinking feeling. Nothing just me and my thoughts unaltered."

"Mmm… And how do you think you can do this?"

Sanji faltered and looked around only to find Zoro amongst all the others staring at him with small smiles. "I have no idea." He said sitting down.

"Ignore your voice, it is just a defense your mind set up, I has no use in your new frame of mind. Take risks. Say hi to your coworker outside of work, talk to friends you haven't seen in awhile. Start using your own judgment again, don't let that voice decide what is best, just remember to learn from the mistakes you have made, and any that you may make. And proceed with careful boldness, walk towards your new colors. Embrace the world again." The guru spoke with gentleness, and sweetness, and with the wisdom that simply can't be faltered. "and remember also, ask for help when you need it."

"thank you" Sanji felt relief wash over him

"You are welcome. Okay that wraps up this meeting, see you all next week, same time, same place, good luck."

Sanji stood, as did everyone and moved to leave, grabbing himself a coffee before he left. As he was fixing it up, he got to thinking, and then a sudden urge hit him from a place he thought long dead. Leaving the coffee on the table he rushed outside, and found Zoro already turning down a alley way towards the train station.

"Oi moss, wait up!" Sanji started to jog after him, turning down the alley way he spotted zoro and quickly caught up to him, grabbing him by the shoulder "Oi didn't you here me?" that's when Sanji noticed it.

Zoro pulled out his earbuds, pausing his i-pod "whats up curly?"

"When did you get music? You didn't have any this morning."

Zoro's face went dead panned "I did, but you crashing into me knocked my headphones out..."

"oh…"

"yeah…"

Sanji shook his head "Anyways, I was thinking, lets hang out."

Zoro smiled "Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"um, I was actually kinda thinking you might have a idea, it's been awhile since I hung out with anybody."

"pft figures. Alright, tomorrow you got anything going on?"

'Uh no, im clear that day." Sanji said out thinking quickly

"Good, meet me out front of the baratie at one a clock. Bring swimshorts."

…

TBC

Heyo! So plot progress on this chapter I know the story kind of took a weird upward turn here, but it is all part of my nonexistent plan! So it should work out. I'm still trying to challenge myself with this story, so don't expect regular updates but now that I'm settled again in my real life I should be writing more. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
